1. Field of Invention
A detachable hitch mounting motorcycle transport caddy defining a powered elevated lift integrated with the towing vehicle electrical system, a wheel support frame, extending tie bars and an integrated electrical wiring system for connection to the motorcycle to apply transport signaling to the motorcycle from the tow vehicle, the wheel support frame lowered to the ground to load the motorcycle without requiring and ramp or lifting and raised into a transport position, placing the motorcycle rear wheel as the road contact wheel as the motorcycle is towed in a neutral position.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present box hitch mounting motorcycle caddy, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,437 to Morris, a motorcycle caddy discloses a box hitch connection, a lift (manual), a wheel cradle and a collapsible frame. However, unlike Morris, the present invention includes an electrical connection and motorcycle electrical system integrated into the tow vehicle which activate the signal and running lights of the towed motorcycle. Several other prior art patents contain a similar type configuration as does Morris, including U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,234 to McClellan, U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0062657 to Davis, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,197 to Howes. Fixed height motorcycle transport devices mounting to a box hitch are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,012 to Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,012 to Mortimer U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,226 to Transchel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,983 to Jones.
A box hitch connection disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,072 to Momaly defines a lift and the wheel cradle, but it also includes a frame support extending from the wheel cradle which attaches to the bottom of the motorcycle frame. This prohibits movement of the motorcycle steering system, with the device pivoting laterally from the box hitch. A box hitch connection, a lift a wheel cradle and lateral tie arms that can be disconnected is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,813 to Cataldo.